nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Nice (Prime Earth)
James Nice, also known as Mr. Nice, was the city budget analyst of Blüdhaven and volunteer board member of the Haven Community Center as well as part of the super-villain reformation support group, the Run-Offs. He's later revealed to be the serial killer when he attempts to set up the Run-Offs in a string of murders.Nightwing (Vol. 4) #13 History Origin Six years prior to Nightwing's appearance in Bludhaven, James had a romantic relationship with his girlfriend, Jami. However, he struggled with an addiction to both illegal drugs and alcohol. This addiction caused him to drive off a bridge, with him surviving the crash and Jami dying. While getting off on a technicality. and having paid off his way from the officer on the scene''Nightwing'' (Vol. 4) #14, he thought himself to be guilty and thought that all people should face their "monsters" and pay with death.Nightwing (Vol. 4) #12 He started his serial killing career by murdering his first victim, Officer Vic, the policeman who let him pay his way off and framed his partner. He continued his activities for five years, killing twelve people and framing others to cover his tracks, in which the murders were thought to be solved. Joining the Run-Offs At some point in time, James joined the Run-Offs to attempt to help them. Seeing Orca defect and the struggles the Run-Offs frustrated him enough to be convinced that they're monsters like all else and starts setting them up and framing them one by one. He allies himself with Cherry Annabel, with her under the assumption she's helping him expose the corruption within the city. Back to Bludhaven James begins framing the Run-Offs. First, he frames Gorilla Grimm by stealing shipments from the Second Hand. Using it's advance gauntlets to mimic the strength of a gorilla, he kills Paulie Paterno. James soon after appears as Shawn, the director of the Haven Community Center, hires Dick Grayson as a volunteer member of the community center. Meeting Grayson, he talks to her privately concerning the Run-Offs wearing costumes to their next meeting. Despite Shawn's initial protest since Grace's defection from the group, he remarks that they all have to face their "monsters" together, including her.Nightwing (Vol. 4) #10 Later, James arrives to inform him of the Run-Offs as he is attacked by one of their members to diffuse the conflict. He stops Nightwing a short time later as he leaves, pleading for his assistance since the authorities will more likely listen to him. Although Nightwing is skeptical, he tells him that it's because of the group he's able to maintain control of himself from his previous actions. He tells him that Gorilla Grimm, who's in custody, admitted to visiting Meadowdale Mall, a shady part of Bludhaven. James then attends another session with the group, congratulating them and claims the costumes help with their break through and leaves to go home.Nightwing (Vol. 4) #11 He later then murders Robert Chapman for his crimes, framing Shawn Tsang by grafitting his home and using his sketchy past to his advantage. When Shawn is arrested for a suspecting murder, Nightwing arrives at his house to ensure she gets a good lawyer while he solves the murder case and to set up a meeting with the Run-Offs on Nightwing's stead. James opens up on his reasoning for going to Bludhaven and joining the community center, hoping for Nightwing to truly trust them. Convinced, he sets up the meeting for him. He "assists" them as they tell Nightwing they remember Grimm mentioning Chapman trying to hire Grimm, who denied it. This caused the Cabal to argue amongsts themselves, needing someone on the outside after their "silent partner" began becoming suspicious of them on part of missing shipments from the Second Hand. While they attempt to track down Forscyth to question him, James steals Thrilldevil's bike and critically injures him.Nightwing (Vol. 4) #12 His next target is Mayor Madrigal. As he attempts to kill him, Nightwing and later Defacer intervene as the vigilante confronts the killer and Defacer saves the Mayor, piecing up the figure to be the reason why they're all framed. He is unmasked, Nightwing uncovering his identity. Frustrating of the situation, he escapes using the tele-tube and forcing Nightwing to save a man while kidnapping Cherry. Kidnapping her to a secluded location to make her face her "monsters" for assisting him and becoming an accomplice, she defends herself and escapes. He later fights Nightwing and Defacer, bringing him to the bridge where he killed Jami. Demanding to know what brought him to Bludhaven. Nightwing only tells him that like James, he trusted someone and they got killed. But rather than looking in a mirror to see a "monster", he sees a human being making a mistake and tells James that he seeks other "monsters" because what he sees in others is his own "reflection". Detective Svoboda arrives, piecing up his activities from five years ago concerning "solved" cases. James then tries to kill Svoboda with his death wand, only for her to shoot the device and cause a malfunction in which his mirror shatters into his face and mixes with the death wand's energy, painfully melding the glass into his face. He is saved by Nightwing before plummeting from the bridge, becoming incarcerated as a result for his crimes. Abilities James is a cunning manipulator and mastermind, having been able to kill various criminals and frame other individuals for years, including Gorilla Grim, Defacer, and Thrilldevil by using their villainous past to his advantage. He also possess profound knowledge of Bludhaven and it's locations due to his position as the city's budget analyst. He's proficient in using various weapons created by the Second Hand. He also manage to fool Nightwing's ability to read other individuals. Paraphernalia *'Masks': James has various masks in which he uses to mimic the appearance of his victims. ;Weapons *'Second Hand technology': Sealing a shipment of Second Hand's weaponry, a criminal weapons organization specializing in creating knock-off brands of alien weapon technology, he came to possess various advanced technological weapons to help him frame the Run-Offs as well as make his activities simpler. :*'Death Wand': A rod-like weapon in which produces conclusive energy beams. :*'Second Hand's Gauntlets': According to Nightwing, the Gauntlets grants him strength equal to that of a gorilla. :*'Tele-Tube': Similar to Door, it allows for creating a portal from one location to another. :*'Second Hand's Robot Arm': A robotic arm in which can stretch some distance and grab onto objects or a person. References Category:American Category:Blond Category:Prime Earth Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Rogues Gallery